Unexpected visitors
by The Darkest of Shadows
Summary: 5 years after breaking dawn Jessica, Lauren and Mike find that the Cullen's are still in town, how will they react to Bella's new look... and her daughter Renesmee UP FOR ADOPTION PM ME
1. Chapter 1

Jessica POV

Lauren just called me saying that the ugly duckling Bella swan is still in town with all the Cullen's married to _my _Eddie. Ugh that little bitch ruined my life i had it all planed out. Eddie and I would have had a huge white wedding and have a lovely honeymoon where we couldn't keep our hands of each other, we would have moved to Florida and have a huge house with little Eddies and me's running around. I'm not sure if i want kids yet but just imagine the looks of our kids. All the other parents would look at us with such envy. -Sigh-. No matter there is still a chance. He only married that thing because he only feels sorry for her. HA. I can't wait to see her face when Eddie sees me, he will dump her right away and beg for my forgiveness while Bella is crying and then we all laugh at her. The only thing about marrying him is his family, ugh i can't even think about putting up with that slut Rosalie and that weird pixie. Luckily i didn't throw away the party invite for the graduation party so i still have their address. But i couldn't go alone so i called for support.

**(Jess, **mike_)_

**_"_hey mike it's Jess"**

"Oh hey Jess whats up?"

**"well the Cullen's are still in town and i was wondering if you would like to visit them with me, Lauren will probs be going as well"**

"yea sure that sounds awesome"

**(i smiled) "great I pick me up in half an hour OK?"**

"OK Jess. bye"

**"bye"**

Now a quick call to Lauren.

(Jess, **Lauren)**

"hey Lauren since you told me the Cullen's are still in town maybe we should pay Eddie a little visit, you know show him what real woman look like instead of that ugly bitch Bella"

**"Oh hell yea I can't wait to see his face when he sees us he will leave that whore the second he realises his mistake"**

"awesome well Mike will be picking me up soon i will tell him to go past you place too"

**"OK great see you soon."**

(End of phone calls)

Don't worry Eddie I'm coming to get you.

Lauren POV

OMG no way! The Cullen's are still in town. I can still see my Eddie. yay! I called Jess and told her all about it. A few minutes later she called to ask if I wanted to go visit them. Well duh, of course i wanna see my Eddie. I quickly went up to my room to go change. I put on a mini skirt that was bright blue and had ruffles that showed nearly half of my ass, and a tank top that showed my boobs and it made my chest stand out more, i also had high leather boots, I put on my favourite cherry flavoured lip gloss and a few bracelets **(see outfit on my profile)**. Lets see Edward Cullen saying no to me in this. I smirked to myself in the mirror. Eddie will be mine.

Mike POV

I haven't seen the love of my life for 5 years now since Cullen brainwashed her. He probably abuses her, that's why she wont be with me. Cause she's too scared of Cullen, I bet the whole family is in on it too, they use her for their own sick fun. When I get Bella I promise never to hurt her, I will treat her right way better than Cullen ever had and will treat her. I walked out of my house and got into my car and drove to Jess's house. "Hey Mike" she said to me when she got in, "Hey" i said back. Sure Jess is pretty but she has nothing on my beautiful angle. When we picked up Lauren we took off towards the Cullen's house. I parked the car in front of it. The house was the same as last time but this house had an abuser inside and I will be the one to save the girl. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

A woman I think her name was Emma or Esme or something opened the door. "Can I help you?" her asked. "Yea umm we are here to see Bella" "and Eddie" said Lauren and Jessica at the same time. I sighed why would they want to get together with that looser? "umm this isn't a very good time I'm sorry" she said in an uneasy tone. What does she mean by 'not a good time'? Cullen is probably abusing her right now. I stormed past her and went to the living room where i saw Cullen with a little girl that looked about 8 or 9 she was sitting on his lap smiling at him. When he turned around to look at me i swear he growled, i glared back and him and he chuckled. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on a beautiful girl, the weird thing was she looked just like Bella but she changed she was more pale and slender her hair was more shiny and the thing that shocked me her eyes were no longer a deep chocolate brown but a soft golden colour. She looked like one of _THEM_. "Hello mike" she said in a high bell like voice. I took in her appearance she was wearing black skinny jeans with blue high heals and a spaghetti top with some bracelets and a heart necklace (**see on profile)**her outfit fit her perfectly made her legs seem longer and her chest, god her perfect chest was just screaming at me to look at them, I heard Cullen hiss but i ignored him, I was startled when i heard she snapping her fingers in my face. "MIKE" she yelled, I looked up startled "my face is up here" she said pointing to her face, I heard Emmett laugh from the couch and i blushed. "Momma?" the little girl said to my Bella. Bella looked down at the little girl "yes sweetie?" she asked in a loving tone. No it couldn't be, Bella can't be a mother that kid is way to old. "Who are those people" She asked pointed to us. I could tell what our faces held, mine held shock, Jess was the same as mine but Lauren had a look of disgust on her face.

Jess POV

"Those people are some old friends of mine sweetie" said this new Bella then she looked up at us "everyone this is Renesmee" she introduced us, and Renesmee waved shyly. I can't believe what I am seeing this can't be _the _Bella Swan we saw last cause this one actually looks like someone who... belongs next to Edward. I looked at Edward still sitting on the couch he was glaring at me and i flinched back. I looked back at Bella and had a good look at the little girl that was hiding behind her, I have to say the girl was beautiful , she had long Brown/Penny coloured hair she was slender, she was wearing a pink sundress, odd clothing for Forks and had big doe eyes that were chocolate brown sort of like Bella's ones but when i looked up at Bella i realised her eye colour were the same as any other of the Cullen's. "So why did you come visit us so... sudden" Bella asked. "Well I - uh I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me some time, maybe tonight at 7?" Mike stuttered. Smooth Mike, real smooth. Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around Bella protectively, NO he should be doing that to me not that ugly BITCH, Edward growled at me. Bella sighed, "Mike I'm married and have a kid what do you think?" she responded. WHAT? a kid? surely not that little girl. "_Your kid?"_scoffed Lauren "oh please that girl has to be at least 8 or 9 and we haven't seen you for 5 years that impossible" Lauren continued.

"Actually Lauren this is our kid we adopted her, My brother died in a crash and the social workers tracked me down. She is mine and Bella's child" Edward said to Lauren coldly. Lauren just snorted and looked away.

Lauren POV

I can't believe that my Eddie would marry and then adopt a kid with that ugly piece of shit i am way more prettier than her. "Well i guess we should go then" Mike said sadly. "I think that's a good idea" replied _Isabella_, i sneered her name in my mind, Eddie glared at me, he is probably just doing that as an act to convince that thing that he loves her. We started moving back to our car and got in. It might not have gone as smoothly as i had hoped but one thing is for sure I WILL get my Eddie.

Jess POV

UGH I can't believe it they are all playing happy family. No matter I will be back and claim what is _mine._

Mike POV

I_ will _get my Bella if it is the last thing i will ever do, just think when I get Bella I am going to be a dad to a beautiful little girl. Renesmee Bella and Mike Newton uhhh it sounds so perfect.

Bella POV

"They are going to be back aren't they?" I asked looking up at Edward. He sighed "Yes unfortunately", I sighed to and looked to my Renesmee she was playing with Emmett in the back yard. I smiled nothing can ruin my perfect family. _Nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

Jess POV

Ugh that stupid bitch!. She, took my guy, she took my future family, and she took my future baby with Eddie. I couldn't stand this, so i went to Seattle to shop my problems away. Today it was warm, warm enough for short skirts but it was still cloudy so I wore my favourite shorts with black top that had a black bow on the side of my tit I also wore black short boots with heels and to top it off I wore led lipstick and a necklace I went to Victoria Secrets and bought some leopard print lingerie I pictured myself in when Edward and I were finlay together. I was heading towards the food court when who should i see but the bitch herself. Bella was standing in a book looking at the selection. I couldn't believe what she was wearing. She wore dark jeans, with a white top that had polka dots on it, she had strappy shoes, and for accessories she wore, a diamond heart shaped necklace, hoop earrings and she wore big round shaded glasses and to top it all off she was carrying the bag i saw in the window shop i desperately wanted to buy. **( see outfit on profile)**

Then i came up with the perfect plan become fake besties with _Bella, _get to know all the Cullen's and his daughter and finally when Eddie sees how good i am with his family I will make my move, Eddie and I will get married and I will legally Renesmess's name to Olivia. Perfect. OK just smile and ask her to catch up. I walk over to the bookstore to meet Bella. "Hey Bella" I say to her with a fake smile. Bella seemed to take a deep breath before she turned to me. Weirdo. "Hello Jessica" said said to me. "So like I was wondering if maybe we could like hang out or something you know its been five years things have changed and stuff." I said. She seemed to hesitate before agreeing "yea sure Jess when do you wanna catch up?" YES! my plan is working so far. "Dunno I'm free now we could like have lunch or something or we could go back to your place and like totally hang out with your new family." gag like i really wanted to spend time with her. "Well umm i was going to meet up with a friend here with Renesmee she is just looking at some books right now." she said. Perfect this way I get to get close to my future daughter.

Bella turned away from me and went around the corner. I followed her to see her talker to my little girl. "hey honey you find any good books?" asked Bella "yup I would like this one, this one and this one, please mommy please!" begged Renesmee but Bella is obviously not going to buy them for her cause she's a horrible mother. "OK lets go buy them" responded Bella taking her hand and walking to the cashier. I waited by the door until they finished. When they finally walked out Bella was on the phone. "Yes we are heading to the food court now Jacob" ooohh who is this Jacob maybe she is cheating on Edward and I will be there to let him cry on my shoulder. "Yes Yes I have Nessie with me, OK see you soon. Bye." She hung up the phone. "Who was that?" I asked. "Oh just a family friend of ours when we can't be with Nessie all day Jake looks after her. she said. She must be lying. When we came to the food court I saw a tanned guy with short cropped black hair wearing shorts and a white top. "Jacob! Hey!" Bella said excitedly embracing him in a hug, "Hey Bells" he said back then crouching down to Renesmee's height, "Hey there Ness" he said smiling at her "Jakey" she squealed happily. The guy picked her up "wow Ness you getting big" he said and Renesmee giggled. He turned to me. "Whose this?" he asked looking me up and down with a bored look. Ugh. "Oh yea Jake this is Jessica she is an old school friend Jess this is Jake." She introduced us. Jacob grunted a response I didn't even say anything.

We got our food and sat down at an empty table I got a scone and coke, Jacob got a huge burger, eww, Renesmee got a kids meal and Bella said she had already eaten so she didn't get anything. We spent most of our time just talking I tried to get in a few questions how Edward was but she said was that he was good and they were all very happy and all this crap but I could see through her lies. I know that Bella's life is falling apart I can see it for starters when I ask about the Cullen's she dosen't say much and she is hanging out with this guy, he is pretty hot maybe I could qucikly get with him before I get my Eddie. Jacob and Renesmee left to go look at the stores so I decied to ask her "So you having an affiar with guy or what?" I said casually but Bella didn't act casual. "Excuse me?" she asked shocked "look Bella you can trust me I wont tell anyone" I said Bella looked at me with digust in her eyes, "I can't believe you would think that little of me. No I am not having an affair With Jacob I would never do that to Edward." with that she got up. "Good-bye Jessica" she said bitterly before walking away in the direction the other 2 went. OK the last bit didn't go according to plan but now I have some news that could possibly break up the happy couple.

Bella POV

Ugh the nerve of that girl I could have killed her right there. Why didn't Alice warn me that she was going to be here! I went to find Jake and Nessie. I found them at the music store. "Come on we're leaving" I stated rather harshly. Nessie looked at me in surprise "why mommy?" she asked. "it's just time for us to go home sweetie" I said trying to calm my voice. I grabbed her hand and walked out of the mall. "So what was the reason you wanted to leave so badly?" asked Jake. I sighed "Jessica thinks you and I are having an affair" I said Jake looked at me for a while before bursting out laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. We all got into my red ferrari (see on profile) and drove home as fast as I could go.


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren POV

There was no way in hell that I would take no for an answer. I knew Eddie couldn't resist me I just had to make him see that we were perfect for each other. I drove to the Cullen's and knocked on the door. The big dude Emmett opened the door and before I could say anything he yelled out "Edward your stalker is here". When i passed him I whispered "dick" he burst out laughing probably for something else there was no way he could of heard me. When I walked into the house I was met my Edward. "Hello Lauren" he said calmly. "Hey Eddie where's Bella?" I asked casually. "Bella went to Jacob's house after coming back from the mall" he said. Ohhhh I could use this info for myself. "you let your own wife go to another mans house?" I asked in pretend shock "I trust Bella as I trust Jacob. He has been a very good friend to us" he sounds like he is getting angry, I'm only stating facts gosh. "He is probably being a _very _good friend to Bella right now" I murmured. Eddie glared at me like he heard what I said.

"So anyway I just came by to see how things are going" I said. "Everything is better then it could ever be" he said. He was lying though I could so tell. "Is that kid around here somewhere?" I asked not not caring at all just trying to make conversation. "_That kid _has a name and its Renesmee. And yes she is around here somewhere." Ugh why is he protecting her he only took her in cause no one else would want that stupid kid. I swear I hear Edward growl. "Eddie I don't see why you waste you time with _Isabella_" I sneered her name "I mean your so young. You shouldn't be married and have a kid you should be out enjoying life. Tell you what ditch that bitch and take whats her name to an adoption center and me and you can just go along like none of this stupid phase ever happened" I said knowing he wouldn't refuse this time. In a matter of seconds he was in front of me. "Get out" He snarled. "Excuse me?" I said getting pissed. "No-one will ever talk about my wife and child that way. I will never give up what I have now for you who only wants sex so get out of this house and get out of my life!" The nerve how dare he! "NO! NO ONE SAYS NO TO ME! YOU ARE LEAVING HER AND COMING WITH ME" I yelled at him and went to grab my hand but he yanked it away. I glared at him and turned to leave

"Daddy Daddy" yelled that little piece of shit. I was nearly at the door but I bumped into her. She was holding some juice and when she bumped into me it went all over my new dress-top. "ahhhh" I screamed "you little brat!" I raised my hand to hit her but a white hand grasped my hand before I could "Don't you dare hit my child. Now I suggest you leave before I call the police" said Eddie, I ran out of the house as fast as I can. I realised I needed help this was going to be harder than I thought.

Edward POV

After Lauren left I picked up my special girl "good work Nessie" I said smiling at her. "Thank you daddy" She said giggling she seemed very proud of herself. I know that wasn't the last time Lauren would try to break up my family but at least it will never happened. She can do nothing to hurt us.

Nessie POV

Daddy said that today one of the mean girls were going to visit us. He told me to run in and spill my juice all over her so she will get mad and daddy will have an excuse to get rid of her. Humans are so stupid they really think that they can break up mommy and daddy. Silly people. Silly silly people indead.


	4. Chapter 4

B POV

"Ok I can not take this anymore. They just won't leave us alone" I shouted pacing the room. "It's going to be ok love they will give up eventually" Said Edward grabbing my waist and pulling me to him. I sighed. "Yea but when will eventually be" I said sitting down. Edward sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I looked outside the window and saw Nessie and Jake playing. "I just wish they would get it" I whispered. "So do I love. So do I." Said Edward. I leaned my head against his chest inhaling his sweet scent. I just noticed that my throat was burning.

"I need to hunt" I said looking up at him.

I saw my reflection in his eyes. My eyes were pitch black.

"Yes you do" He whispered stroking my face.

I stood up and ran out of the house waving to Nessie and Jake as I passed them.

When I was in the middle of the forest I stopped dead in my tracks. I sniffed the air. Human. I had perfect self control so I didn't worry about that it was that why would a human be out here. It wasn't hunting season and it was way off the track. I followed the scent silently.

"Ugh Mike are you sure this is the right way" I heard a whining voice say.

"Shut up Lauren I know it's around here somewhere" Said a mans voice.

"Look maybe we could like just go and like come look again tomorrow it's like getting dark" said a nasal voice.

I crept behind a bush a peered out from behind it. I saw Mike, Lauren and Jessica walking through the forest. What the Hell?

"Look I know the Cullen's house is around here somewhere" Argued Mike.

Ahh so that's what they were doing out here. They were trying to spy on us. I didn't know if I should feel amused that they could even think about being able to sneak up on vampires or mad that they would even consider it. I went with mad. Without even thinking about it I stepped out of my hiding place.

"Mike, Lauren Jessica? What are you doing out here?" I asked in an innocent tone.

They all whirled to look at me. Lauren glared at me.

"I could like ask you the same thing." Her squeaky voice said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just taking a walk" I said calmly but deep down I wanted to shred them to pieces.

"Well uh we are doing the same thing aren't we girls?" Said mike. Lauren and Jessica nodded quickly.

"Right" I said in a bored tone.

"Are you like following us? Isn't that like stalking? Does Eddie know that you are a stalker?" Said Jessica.

I decided to act like her so I put my hands on my hips pushed out my chest and used a baby voice. "I don't know jess I like wouldn't call it stalking I would like call it finding like three people like trying to find my house" I said. Jessica narrowed her eyes at me. Lauren looked furious and Mike just looked embarrassed.

"Well its getting late I think I should start heading home" I said turning around.

"Wait" Mike called after me.

I turned around to face them.

"Uhh can we come with you we are umm sort of lost" he said looking down.

I sighed "come on then" I said turning back around.

I didn't even get a chance to hunt. After half and hour of walking human pace we came to my front door. I opened the door and walked in with the three of them following.

"Guess who I found trying to find our house" I said to Edward but low enough that Lauren Jessica and Mike couldn't hear.

Edward came and hugged me. Then he looked over my head to the three of them.

"Mike, Jessica, Lauren" he said nodding to each of them.

Mike just grunted a hello but Jessica and Lauren giggled. "Hey Eddie" They said at the same time.

I saw Edward flinch back in disgust.

"Um I will go call a cab for the three of you" Said Edward backing away into the kitchen.

"No wait" Lauren called after him.

She took a step forward and did a fake yawn stretching her arms up.

"I'm sooo tired could we maybe stay here for the night" She asked sweetly.

Edward and I looked at each other. I sighed "Fine you can stay here" I said.

The two girls started jumping up and down and Mike just looked at me with lustful eyes.

"You can all sleep on the couch there will be enough room for all of you." Edward said harshly.

"Oh Eddie could we please see your room I bet it's just beautiful" Said Jessica batting her fake eyelashes at him.

"Actually Jessica its mine and Bella's room and frankly I don't ever want you in my room" Said Edward.

Jessica pouted trying to be cute but failed miserably.

"Mommy, Daddy." I heard my little angel say. Nessie ran into the lounge and jumped up on my lap.

"Hello darling" I said to her and then I whispered in her ear low enough so that the humans wouldn't hear "Act human".

Renesmee understood and nodded her head slightly.

"Isn't she… cute" Said Lauren forcing a smile at Nessie.

I can't believe she even had the nerve to look at Nessie after nearly hitting her.

Jessica took a different approach. "Hey there little one. You mother and father were my best friends in high school so you can call me aunt Jess" She said in a baby voice.

"Actually Jess I would rather not have her calling you that" I said in a cold tone. Jessica glared at me. The silence was really awkward. Edward cleared his throat "Well it's getting late so I will bring down some blankets for you three. Good-night" Said Edward dragging me up stairs with him. I could feel them all stare at us as I walked up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica POV

Oh. My. God.

I'm in his house.

Staying the night.

IN HIS FREAKING HOUSE.

Ok play it cool Jess play it cool.

Now what should I go for, outgoing and seductive or damsel in distress.

Hmm. I have already tried outgoing and seductive and that bitch just drags him away from me.

I will go with damsel in distress. Bella can't drag Edward away when I need help and knowing him being all gentlemanly he will surely help me.

I looked at my watch. It read midnight. Sigh. Better get some sleep.

Edward POV

Ugh this is horrible their disgusting thoughts are nonstop!

"Bella?" I called out.

In a second she was in front of me. "Yes" she said.

I smiled at her. "Could you do me a _huge _favour and block out the human thoughts" I asked sweetly.

She chuckled. In a second their thoughts disappeared.

"Thank you love" I said pulling her to me.

"Anytime" she whispered and kissed me.

**…**

Jessica POV

Ahhh what a beautiful morning.

Time for my plan to go into action. I got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. I cleared my throat.

"Eddie" I yelled.

A minute later Edward and that slutty whore were standing in front of me.

"What do you want Jessica" he said rather rudely.

He is probably only pretending to be rude to me so he doesn't hurt that ugly bitches feelings.

Awww my man is so thoughtful.

"I was just wandering where the knives were you see I want to make some toast but I couldn't find the butter knives" I said innocently.

Bella rolled her eyes. I glared at her.

Edward sighed. He walked past me.

I felt his arm slightly brush my shoulder sending shivers down my body right to my girly bits.

Edward opened a draw and handed me a sharp looking knife.

"Here" he said.

"Thank you" I said grabbing it by the sharp end.

My plan is nearly in action.

With my other hand I grabbed the handle.

I saw Edward's eyes widen.

"No wait" he said, but it was too late, I yanked the knife through my hand cutting into it. I held up my blood soaked hand and gasped.

"Oh Edward look what I did" I said sweetly but when I looked up at him his eyes were black.

I heard a sort of growling noise coming from behind me. I turned to see Bella was staring at my hand her eyes were black as well. I laughed.

"Oh yea you don't like blood much do you" I said waving my hand in front of her.

"Jessica. Don't" Edward said in a strained voice. By this time Lauren and Mike had joined us as well. I looked over at Edward and smiled.

"It was a complete accident Eddie how was I supposed to know this was going to happen" I laughed.

I saw Edwards lips vibrate like they were trembling.

The growling sound got louder and when I turned to look at Bella again all I saw was a blur followed by a loud bang.

I stepped back shocked. Jasper and Emmett was crouching in front of me growling at Bella.

What the fuck?

Bella snarled at them and lunged again.

"Alice get them out of here" Edward yelled at Alice.

Alice nodded and hurried us out of the house. We all piled into her yellow Porsche and she drove out of the drive way.

"W-what are y-you" Lauren asked her voice trembling. Alice glanced at us and then back at the road.

"Do not tell anyone what you saw today. We will be in touch" she said simply.

The car had stopped by now. I looked out my window and saw that we were in the middle of Forks.

"This isn't my house" I said.

"Just get out" Alice all but yelled at us. We all scrambled out of the car.

The second we closed the doorsAliceturned and sped off the way we came.

"What the hell was that all about" said Mike.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I know one thing. The Cullen's aren't human."

Bella POV

Blood.

I need her blood.

I lunged at her hand but collided with something hard.

I landed on my feet and crouched down.

In front of me were two vampires. They were in my way.

Then I realised they were blocking me from my meal.

HOW DARE THEY. The voice in my head yelled.

Without thinking I lunged at the two vampires.

Again I collided with them in mid air.

"Alice get them out of here" yelled a beautiful voice. I small vampire pushed my meal out the door.

I screamed in anger. I tried to run at them but again I was blocked.

I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Bella stop" said a musical voice in my ear.

Part of me wanted to listen but all I could think of was the blood.

I struggled and yelled at him to let me go.

"Edward get her out to the woods" said one of the vampires.

I was being pulled out the door and into the forest. Suddenly my feet were off the ground. Someone was carrying me through the forest. When we were a few miles away the man that was holding me let me go. I quickly sprinted away from him. I turned to face him and crouched down. He lifted his hands in front of him.

"Bella" he spoke softly.

Then I started to remember things other than blood.

My family.

Renesmee.

Edward.

I stopped growling and stood up. I stared at Edward. I collapsed to the ground.

Dry sobs shook through my body. Again I felt arms wrap around me.

"Shhhh. It's going to be ok" Edward spoke softly to me.

"How could I do this" I sobbed. "I-I risked. _Everything_" I couldn't stop crying.

After 10 more minutes of crying I finally calmed down. I looked up into Edwards eyes. I saw myself. My eyes were pitch black and I had dark circles under my eyes.

"Come on love lets go hunting" Edward said pulling me to my feet.

While I was hunting I couldn't help but worry. Lauren and Jessica were the school gossips. The whole town could know what happened today by now.

I just hope they kept their mouth shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren POV

It's been a week since the Cullen incident and Jessica and I were starting to get annoyed.

I called her yesterday and told her to come over to my house.

I can't believe at 23 I still lie in this dump of a town its sorta depressing. When she came over we decided to do some research. Jessica told me that Bella was growling at her like some sort of animal after she smelled blood.

She moved extremely fast and by the looks of it Jasper and Emmett were having a hard time keeping her down. We typed all of this into the search bit of the internet and clicked search. It came up with a whole list of crazy stuff but none of it fit. When we were about to stop something caught my eye.

'_Mystical creatures and you.' _

Hmm that looked promising. I looked over at Jessica and she nodded I click on it and a black page with red writing showed up.

It had a long list of fair tales like fairy's, werewolves, trolls, elves, vampires, mermaids. Wait vampires? I read the description and gasped.

"Jess read this" I said pointing to the brief sentence under the word vampire.

It read:

**_Vampire_**

_Vampires are creatures that drink blood. They are incredibly fast and strong. They have brilliant red eyes and are inhumanly beautiful and never age. _

When she was finished reading she had the same expression I had. I gave her a knowing look.

"The Cullen's are… Vampires?" She whispered. I nodded.

"I think its time we pay them a visit" I said getting up.

"Whoa whoa whoa are you seriously suggesting we go visiting a house full of vampires _alone_ it's nearly the middle of the night!" she yelled.

I sighed. "Yes now let's go. Eddie won't let them hurt us" I said.

I walked out of my house with Jess right on my tail. "Don't you think we should call mike" Jess said. I thought about it.

"I guess your right" I said taking out my phone. He picked up on the first ring.

**Lauren, **Mike

Hey Lauren have your heard from the Cullen's yet?

**No but Jess and I are on our way there now. And you will never guess what we found out. The Cullen's are vampires. **

What! That crazy Lauren you might hate them but vampires aren't real.

**No Mike listen Jess and I looked it up it said that vampires are very fast strong; they have red eyes, inhumanly beautiful and never age. Now think about it everything I just said describes the Cullen's.**

Yea but the Cullen's don't have red eyes

**Well their weird. Look I'm coming to pick you up. **

But-

**No buts see you soon**.

With that I hung up.

I stopped at Mikes house he was already there waiting for us.

"I don't think this is a good idea" he said.

"That's what I said" Jess said.

I sighed in annoyance.

"Look we are doing this and that's final. Plus do you know what this means. They don't want anyone to find out if we play our cards right we can make the Cullen's our bitches" I said excited.

"Yea or they could fucking rip our throats out" screamed Mike.

Jess whimpered. I rolled my eyes. What babies. We were nearly there I could see the drive way. It was starting to rain. Great. I stopped the car and go out. It was really pouring down now. I pulled my jacket closer and studied the Cullen's house.

The lights were off it looked extremely empty. I walked up to the door and knocked loudly. No one opened I knocked again.

"Lauren maybe they left" Jess said looking around scared. Mike was doing the same.

"Just wait" I hissed at them.

I raised my hand to knock again but the door opened. In front of me stood Alice.

"Come in" she said. I held my head high and waltzed in. Jess and Mike following me like scared little puppies.

Suddenly the light went on and all the Cullen's was standing in the lounge motionless staring at us. I looked over at Isabella and she was staring at all of us.

She turned her head slightly and Edward looked down at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the top of her head. I glared at her.

"Well this is a… unfortunate situation" Dr. Cullen finally said.

"Well if you do what we say we won't tell anyone" I shrugged. "Simple as that"

I heard a growl and saw it came from Rosalie. "You forget human that we can easily kill you. Hell I can kill you with my pinkie" she hissed at me.

Her cold voice made me flinch back. She obviously saw this and smirked.

"Rose that's enough" Dr Cullen said.

"Carlisle you know there are only two options for them"Alice said.

"I know Alice" he sighed.

"What are the two options?" asked Jess shakily.

Isabella was the one to answer. "We change you. Or we… kill you" she said looking at each of us.

My mouth hung wide open.

"Is there another option" asked Mike.

"I'm afraid not" Dr Cullen said.

Then it struck me. If I get turned into a vampire I will be beautiful, I will never get old and ugly, and I will be with Eddie forever. I smiled.

"I want to be a vampire" I stated. The Cullen's didn't look surprised by this.

They gave each other a look.

"We can't decide that for you" the motherly one said. I glared at her.

"And why the hell not?" I asked angrily.

"We had an agreement with some others that we won't turn anyone. The only other choice is death" Dr Cullen said. My eyes widened. And Jess took a step back.

This didn't go as well as I suspected.


	7. AN SORRY GUYS!

**SORRY! DONT HATE ME. iMPORTANT**

**I know i hate AN's as well but i need to know what kind of story line you guys want. I'm not sure if I should have the Cullen's kill them now and that will be the end of the story, have them changed, or have the Volturi involved. Tell me what you think plz.**


End file.
